A Day Off
by Super Scribbler
Summary: Amy, Dan, and Nellie go to the beach. Guess who's there? Yup your right Ian, Natalie, and Amy's best friend.This isn't just about a trip to the beach. OOC in some parts!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi people! This is my first fanfic so I would like some "Constructive criticism". 39 Clues is not mine but I wish it was. Warning this story is OOC.**

**A Day Off**

Third Person P.O.V

"Amy come on do you want to be late? Nellie said that we had to be ready... Five minutes ago!" Dan yelled.

"Well I don't know if I should wear a two piece or a bikini" Amy replied sheepishly

"You? In a two piece? Wooh I never expected that. You usually are too shy to wear a short sleeves shirt let alone a bikini. HEY! You should wear it then you can get tan instead of having the milk colored skin that you have right now and maybe you could even get a few guys to buy us some ice cream" Dan replied

"That actually isn't the worst idea you said El Dweebo. We better hurry or else Nellie won't take us. Did you remember to bring sun tan lotion?" Amy asked.

"Yea it's in my bag that's right here." Dan holds up a gym bag

"Okay good. Now we won't fry ourselves to death. Remember Mexico? Ahh good times..."

"Yes Amy I remember. We will have time for reminiscing later, now lets go."

Amy wearing a red and yellow polka dot bikini and a orange sun cover up ran down the stairs while Dan, wearing a pair of blue and white boarding shorts with a white t-shirt followed behind. They finally arrived to Nellie's car and threw their stuff in the trunk then, Amy took the passenger seat while Dan took the back seat.

"Hey Kiddos took you guys long enough. Now who's ready for our day off?"Nellie asked.

"I am!" Dan and Amy yelled simultaneously. After that they looked at each other and started cracking up. The drive from the hotel to the beach was only 15 minutes but, 15 real minutes was the equivalent of a day in "Dan Time". So he just shouted "Are we there yet?" every other minute. Once they arrived they opened up the trunk, grabbed their beach stuff and ran to the beach. Then they set up their umbrella and beach towels in world record time then, they placed their bags on the ground.

"Amy I am going to go for a swim! Nellie want to come?" Dan asked.

"I'll come with you Kiddo. Amy you can go do whatever just remember, don't get yourself killed or thrown into jail" Nellie said smirking

"Yea yea sure. Go have fun in the water while I umm...hmmmmmm what should I do?

Ahaha! I know!" Amy stated excitedly.

"Let me guess. Your going to read a book write?" Dan said giving Amy a I-know-it-all look.

"Actually I'm going to go take a walk!"

"Exciting Amy. Real exciting. Well see ya later." With that Dan and Nellie ran off to the beach yelling and screaming. Amy took off her cover up, revealing her bikini, and started to walk down the coast of the beach. Meanwhile, Ian and Natalie Kabra stormed off in different directions on the same beach that Amy, Dan, and Nellie are at. Ian just happened to be heading in Amy's direction but so was Zane. Amy's best friend from before the 39 clues. Amy had been secretly crying every night for the first few days that the 39 clues started because she missed Zane and all of her friends and because the fact that she was now on a scavenger hunt that could lead to her or her brother's death overwhelmed her. Amy finally spotted Zane and started to run towards him while Ian started to run towards Amy because he thought that she realized her undying love for him. He was so off with that guess.

"Zane! I missed you so much!" Amy yelled while hugging him.

"Amy! Holy Crap Amy! How are you babe?" He asked still hugging her

"I'm great want to go surfing?"she said blushing the whole time.

Ian thought, _"What the hell is she doing with him? Why not me? Ian Kabra, I mean I am much cuter than he is right? Stop having self-doubt. Gosh Ian!"_

"Amy you hate surfing. Are you even good at it?" Zane asked accusingly

"I strongly dislike it, but you love it so therefore I like it. I never surfed before but hey how hard an it be?" Amy blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Amy that is so nice of you. Sure I can teach you but you have to promise me one thing." Zane stated showing a slight reddish tint on his cheeks.

"What is it?" Amy asked

"That you go on a date with me to the Ice Cream Bar?" Zane asked with the tint of blush on his cheeks becoming more and more visible.

"You bet I will. I always thought you were cute and the 6 pack is hot." Amy said with a stronger blush.

"Ahhh Amy has a boyfriend how cute. I wonder what any guy would see in you."Ian said as Amy walked up to him pissed and slapped him across the face making a loud PSHHH! noise.

"Don't _you_ ever talk to _me _like _that_ ever again you filthy Cobra." Amy yelled.

"What the hell is your problem dude?" Zane said getting pissed off.

"My problem is that your going out with this tramp while you could go out with some hot girl!" Ian hollered.

"Wow dude really? One you just called my HOT girlfriend a tramp, two you just indirectly stated your homosexuality and three you insulted AMY" Zane ran up to Ian and punched him on the side of the head.

"What the hell was that for retard?" Ian swung a fist at Zane's head but Amy caught it then she kicked Ian in the balls with blinding speed.

"GO F A COW YOU DICKLESS SNAKE!" Amy yelled while sending a barrage of slaps in Ian's direction.

"What was that you spineless whore?"Ian said spitting venom.

"You heard me" Amy said smirking widely. Ian tried to slap Amy but, that was a huge mistake because only Zane, Dan, and Nellie that Amy was a gymnast. She dodged it with a back handspring then did a round off back flip landing on Ian's shoulders. She then wrapped her legs around his neck and flung him up in the air. She put her hands on the sand so she could land once she threw Ian into the water. As soon as Ian hit the water, and after Amy landed, Amy and Zane started to crack up.

"That was really hot Amy. I mean the whole leg throw thing." Zane said blushing infinitesimally.

"It wasn't as hot as you punching him in the face for me"and with that they kissed.

"So what time should I meet you at the Ice Cream Bar Zane?"Amy asked coming back to reality.

"How about 7:00?"

"Alright that sounds good. See you then Zane." She pecked him on the cheek then ran back to were Amy's, Dan's, and Nellie's Stuff was but before she looked at the now crying Ian and laughed coldly.

Ian's POV

"_I cant believe they did that to me. No one ever humiliates me and gets away with it and no one steals Amy. What does she even see in him. I'm much handsomer, smarter, and more athletic. Why do I even feel this bad about it, I mean I never cared about her. Did I? Otherwise why would I say that. Face it even your madly in love with her. No I am not end of discussion." Ian thought._

Natalie walked into his brother's room and saw her brother on the bed sulking. She was pretty taken back I mean how many times does she see him like this.

"Ian whats wrong with you? The last time I've seen you cry was when Pepé, your cobra, died when you were eight." Natalie, Ian's sister, said with concern.

"Well there is this girl..." Ian started

"Amy, the Cahill brat, right?" Natalie interrupts with a smirk that said, "Hey I just found twenty bucks on the ground."

"How did you know? Where you watching me?" Ian said feeling the sadness changing into slight anger.

"Yup. It was rather comical I mean, you tried to hit a girl, punch a guy, embarrass a guy, and win your crush's heart. Really Ian really? It is rather demoralizing that you tried to _slap _a _girl. _Your face was hilarious to look at. Were you going for demented rhino or a cow with mad cow disease?" Natalie stated.

Ian never felt so mortified in his life. He never got embarrassed and twice in one day? That must have been in the record books. The only time in his life that he felt this crappy was when Pepé passed away.

"Thanks for _comforting _ me Natalie. Now go away before I tell mother about our little tête-à-tête." Ian put as much venom as he could at this moment which wasn't a lot.

"Did you just threaten me? I think you aren't looking at the bigger picture here."Natalie said smirking. "If I tell mother about your little infatuation then, she will use it against you. She will also think that your a weak waste of life. Ahh I can picture the look on her face. If that isn't a Kodak Moment then I don't know what is." Natalie said, pleased with herself.

"_Ahh being a super genius at the age of 12 is pretty nice. Especially with an older brother to annoy. I wonder if Dan does these things to Amy. DID I JUST THINK ABOUT DANIEL CAHILL! UGHH NATALIE! Don't ever do that again" _Natalie thought having mixed emotions about her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I'm going to try and make the characters more in character but I had Amy be brave to show how much she hates Ian. Also sorry that I didn't update in forever.(Even though no one cares :p)**

A Day Off

Ian's POV

"_How can I ruin their little date?Hmmmm... That's it! First I'll cause a power outage. Then I'll shoot Zane with my dart gun, beat him up, and give him back to Amy. Maybe Natalie will like to get in on this. I'll go ask her. Ian carefully thought._

Third Person POV

Ian ran to Natalie who was surprisingly, surrounded by a bunch of drooling boys. Behind all of them was Dan and Nellie rolling on the floor laughing because of the fly that flew up Natalie's nose.

"Natalie! Where are you?" Ian hollered running around the beach, forming a mob of Ian fan girls.

"I am right here you dim wit. Can't you see me through your crowd of admirers?" Natalie said in a bad mood.

"Yes, in fact I can see you through my crowd of admirers but can you see me through your herd of slobbering baboons?" Ian retorted.

"Enough with the childish arguing. Why did you come here Ian?"Natalie asked, wanting to continue her sunbathing.

"I might need help with my plan. Think you can help?"Ian asked.

"Plan?What plan?"

Natalie starts to twiddle her fingers in anticipation of her brothers plan just as Ian hands her his plan that is written down on a piece of paper. Natalie reads it and smirks but, one of her admirer's drool drips all over her new bikini.

"Which one of you little punks drooled on me!" Natalie screeched.

Every single one of her admirers backs away slowly, then they all run in different directions. Ian starts to laugh but then it turns into a guffaw. Natalie, already angry, ran up to Ian and shouted in his ear, "Do you really find it that funny that someone drooled on me? Oh yeah I forgot to mention something. Your boarding shorts have a rip in them so I hope your little girlfriends don't see your "I love Amy Cahill boxers" or else they might attack both of you.

Ian turns a bright shade of red as all of his "little girlfriends" start to approach him in a mob like frenzy and every last one of them slapped him across the face. They all shouted simultaneously, "You dirty cheater! I thought you loved me and not this Amy girl! Were over!" then they dispersed just as quickly as they congregated.

"Well Natalie, thanks for your approval of my plan." His face suddenly turned stern, "Next time you pull a stunt like that I won't hesitate to take my revenge."

He stormed off in the direction of their vacation home just as Dan started to walk in Natalie's direction to get some ice cream. Dan was wearing a pair of white boarding shorts with a sun and seagulls on it and he surprisingly had a six-pack. As soon as Natalie saw him her jaw dropped.

"_Since when did he turn so hot? I mean did you see that six-pack? It was every girl's dream. I think I better make a plan of my own. Natalie do you hear yourself? Yes! In a matter of fact I do. I can like Dan if I want. I mean since the Madrigals destroyed all of the clues the 39 Clues are no more, so there is nothing holding me back from being his friend. That is true. I never though of it that way. Glad that I agree with myself." Natalie thought._

"Hey Daniel come here for a second."Natalie yelled.

Dan then rolled his eyes, checked both ways to make sure that Amy wasn't there, and ran to Natalie.

"What do you want Natalie?"He asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"She asked turning bright red.

Dan tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful. Then he actually considered it.

"I'll go on one date with you and will take it from there, but no more dart guns, ambushes, lies, or sneak attacks okay?"

"Deal. Just promise me one thing. That you will put our 39 Clue past behind us."

"Okay on one condition."

"And what is that condition?"

"That you tell me whats going on with Amy, Zane, and Ian because I know something big is up" Dan states.

Natalie catches Dan up on all of the events involving Amy, Ian, and Zane including his plan to beat up Zane.

"What! I have to stop him. You really think I'll just sit here and let my sister's boyfriend get beat up by my hot girlfriend's brother? I don't think so. Are you going to help me or no?"Dan asks turning red multiple times during those sentences.

"Well I guess I will help because my creep of a brother is going to try and win back my cute boyfriend's sister who is obviously happy how she is. Meet me at this address at 0100 hours."

They both burst into laughter then hugged each other and went in their separate directions. At 1:00am(0100 hours in military time) at the Kabra's beach house, in Natalie's room, Dan and Natalie discussed their plan to stop Ian in a sound proof room that was checked to make sure Ian didn't put any bugs in it. "So all we have to do is trip Ian and make sure he lands in the spilled milkshake right?" Dan asked trying to make sure he has the plan memorized correctly.

"Correct. Now get out of here before you get caught." Natalie said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Natalie."

Then Dan climbed down the ladder that was placed and Natalie's window and ran home. Natalie then burned the ladder because she never uses things twice and shut the window.

**A.N Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and how long it took me to right it. I was kind of busy. Next time in A Day Off Dan and Natalie execute their plan just as Ian executes his. Please review! :) Until next time, Super Scribbler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Sorry I was so slow at updating again... Does anyone have any ideas at what could happen with the whole Dan/ Natalie thing?Enjoy!**

A Day Off

Third Person POV

It was time for Amy's and Zane's date, Natalie's and Dan's counter-plan, and Ian's plan. Dan and Natalie met up at the ice cream bar 20 minutes earlier then Amy and Zane so they could set up their counter-traps. Lucky(Well unlucky really) for them, Ian came 10 minutes earlier than they did to set up counter-counter-traps.

"Natalie, do you think your maniacal brother set up a plan in case that this happened?"Dan asked trying to keep his cool.

"Honestly, I never thought of that but now that I think about it, he probably did" Natalie replied dryly.

"Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap!CRAP!"Dan started to run his hands through his hair."If he did come up with a trap for us then we're screwed. If we are caught in one of _his_ traps then there is no way to initiate our traps and without our traps, his plan will work!" Dan made an exasperated sigh.

"Dan, there is no point to your incessant rambling. If we just sit here and worry about what will happen then **Ian will win.** I think you know what happens if Ian wins,"Natalie said coldly.

Dan then started to contemplate what he was going to do. He had a dwindling number of options and most of them ended up with Ian severely injured or even dead. Deep down in side Dan knew that he mustn't kill Ian because if he did he would be no better than Ian himself.

"How about we just tell Amy?"Natalie asked.

"No. No. That won't work. She will just think that we're trying to prank her and ruin her one shot at "true love"Dan replied.

Natalie saw who apprehensive Dan was getting and decided to make a _new _plan. Although she didn't know what this plan would do but it was worth a shot.

"Dan here is the new plan" Natalie exclaimed while handing him the plan(written on paper) The Plan

-Make a letter of apology from Ian

-Put it in Amy's purse

-Shout, "Amy whats that letter doing in your purse from Ian"

"Natalie...No offense but you suck at making plans. That will just make Zane break up with Amy."

"Exactly." Natalie replied, then they both gasped simultaneously right after the words left her mouth.

"Natalie! I thought you cared about my sister and me. I guess all cobras are just the same." Dan finished and looked down in anguish. "We're over." Tears started to well up in Natalie's eye. "But Dan, we're in this together as a team."

"We _were _in this together as a team but now it is just me who will help Amy and Zane."

"_Hmmm how could I win Dan back? Chocolates? No. Ninja sword? Possibly but it would take to long to get one. True how about you make a new new plan to make Ian's plan fail. Good idea! I love being able to talk to myself. Me too! Hey I like you. I like you too! Boy are we awesome... Yes... we …... are..."Natalie thought_

She then scribbled down her new plan

New Plan

-Pretend to be Amy

-Call him and tell him to meet him in the girls bathroom

-Go in and teach him a lesson

Dan went to Amy,who was standing by the door with Zane, and told her about Ian's plan, and all of Dan and Natalie's plans. Although Amy was reluctant to believe Dan at first, Dan convinced her by showing her all of the plans that Dan and Natalie made. He also explained that Natalie and himself were going out and why he broke up with her. This touched Amy, who hugged Dan, who blushed. Zane and Amy went to the other Ice cream parlor.

Natalie was in the midst of executing her new new plan while Dan came and apologized.

"Natalie I'm sorry for insulting your planning skills, calling you a cobra, and for breaking up with you. This is my... well Amy and Zane's problem so it sort of is mine because of Amy but then again it is also Za" Natalie ran up to him and jumped, straight into his arms.

"It's okay Dan. I forgive you but, we should probably stop my plan"Natalie said turning a slight shade of red.

"Why? Your plans always work" Dan start to laugh but then realizes that she is being serious.

"Because …..because..."Natalie mumbled.

"Calm down Nat. Say it slowly."

"Ian is tied up in the girls bathroom with his fan club"Natalie yelled.

Half the people in the room started to stare at Natalie who turned a shade of red that resembled a tomato.

"Oh crap"Dan responded.

**Next time on A Day Off: What did the fan girls do to Ian? Should I write another chapter after the next chapter or turn it into a sequel? Please review!Thanks.**

**-Super Scribbler**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N I'm going to make this chapter and the next chapter relatively short so I can publish them faster because I haven't updated in like a year.**

A Day Off

Natalie, Dan, Amy, and Zane all ran in to the Girl's bathroom and saw Ian, crying in only his boxers, getting raped by a girl. The girl started to slide his boxers down slowly but was then tackle by a pissed of Amy.

"**Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean you can just go and rape him! If you truly cared about him then you would accept his decision of not liking you and leave him alone!" **Amy yelled.

Natalie then threw a smoke grenade on the floor giving everyone a time to escape. They all ran to Natalie and Ian's beach house. Ian was on the verge of a mental break down. Amy was worried because even though Ian was a selfish, rich, athletic, hot, smart, evil, malicious, plotting jerk, he was still a person and that was a lot to handle for one.

Ian was laying on his bed drinking tea that was made by Amy. In his head he was picturing what would've happened if everyone didn't come in.

"Everyone may I speak to Amy alone please?"Ian asked.

"Sure" Natalie said.

"Fine by me" replied Dan.

"Okay but don't try any moves on my girl" Zane winked at Amy.

After they were all gone Ian started to get a little teary eyed and for a Kabra that was pretty rare.

"Ian are you okay?"Amy asked.

"No I'm not because I almost got raped by a _**ugly **__girl _and because there is no way I could possibly repay you for what you did."

"You don't have to do anything because I know for a fact that if I was in that situation then you would help me"Amy replied with a smile.

"I'm also sorry about the sabotage your date plan"

Amy walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "That's for sabotaging my date" Then Amy hugged him. "And that's to comfort you after being _almost_ raped by a ugly girl."

Ian's teenage mind and body was racing after this. He was ready to do much more than hug her cause of his hormones. But he was also repulsed by how poor she was. On the other hand he could think about how pretty and smart she is.

"_How could she slapped me after I wanted to repay her? Me? A Rich, Handsome, Athletic, Smart, Amazing, Smoking, Kabra. At least she hugged me after that. Yea that was very nice wasn't it. Maybe next time I'll "accidentally" fall on her, then I'll see her reaction. What ever she still is a poor Cahill brat. No! Ian do you hear youself your thinking like Natalie...That is true and I DO NOT want to be her." Ian thought._

"Amy...can I ask you something?" Ian asked.(**A.N hahaha thats kind of weird can I ask you something is a question so yea I'll get back to the story now)**

"Sure. What is it?"Amy replied.

"Do you consider me your friend? I know I've tried to kill you on multiple occasions but that was a while ago."

"No I _do not _ consider you as my friend. If anything I _loathe you. _I'm not going to forgive you just like that. After all you still are an egoistical jerk around me and to think that your so full of yourself that I'd forgive you." Amy left the room fuming only to see Dan, Natalie, and Zane with the ears to the door and burst out laughing at the sight.

"So how did it go Zane" asked casually.

"Well it was interesting. I wouldn't say it went well because I slapped him and it wasn't bad cause I hugged him. I guess it was so-so."Amy replied.

The sound of a window breaking made them all stare at a member of the Cahill family that was sent to kill them. No one knew which branch he was because he was in all of them. He possessed the intelligence of a Ekat, the physical strength of a Thomas, the spy skills of a Lucian, and the musical ability of a Janus. The only thing he didn't have was the skills of a madrigal...

"Run!"Amy screamed.

They all sprinted down the hall way and jumped down the stairs. Natalie, Amy, and Dan ran out the front door while Zane and Ian ran out the garage. Little did they know that the agent had henchman surrounding the house.

-Amy, Dan, and Natalie-

"We have to regroup with Zane and Ian! It's our only hope of escape at this point"Dan said while running towards the garage.

"But what if they are already captured?"Natalie asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's a risk we have to take."Amy replied.

As soon as the three of them got to the garage they were confused because there were two Ians and two Zanes.

-Everyone-

"Which one is real?" Amy asked.

"I know how to find out!"Natalie then held her dart gun close to her head and angled it so when she fired the bullet would miss. The gun also looked like it was pointed at her heard from Ian and Zane's angle.

Natalie fired the gun and started to fall but Dan caught her and yelled "WHY!" just as the real Zane and Ian ran out to catch her as well.

"Now that we know who the real ones are lets fight!

"Amy and Dan charge at a group of three while Natalie and Zane took on two. And Ian took on two as well. Dan threw an right upper cut at the same time Amy swiped the ground with her leg. This caused one henchmen to get a black eye and two henchmen to fall over. Amy then pounced on one and started to punch him in the face repeatedly while Dan kicked the third henchmen in his "manly" area. Natalie threw a punch that was deflected by her henchmen and Zane came in and kicked him in the face from behind. Zane took out Natalie's dart gun from her holster and shot his henchman making him unconscious. Ian avoided a punch from one of his henchmen and kicked the other in the face. The henchmen that wasn't punched in the face did a sweeping kick(like the one Amy did) causing Ian to jump and be tackled to the garage by another henchmen. Dan then saw this an snap kicked the henchmen in the head.

After the fight they all got into a car and drove away.  
"Where are we going to go?"Amy asked.

"We could go to the Kabra Base in the Bahamas." Ian said while driving.

"Yea yea! We should go there."Dan said excitedly. He was a _big_ fan of the Bahamas.

**A.N. So they all decided to go the the Kabra Base. What will happen there? Will the mystery person catch them? Will you guys review? Should I continue the story?**

**-Super Scribbler**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing. Firstly all of you who say I stole the name Zane from Choices I didn't. Even if I read Choices and took the name of the character that isn't stealing. I'm not taking his whole character, just the name, and I thought of the name on my own if you were wondering! Secondly if you think the whole rape thing is wrong then I just want to tell you it was meant to be sort of funny but some of you took it 100% seriously. Thirdly if you say the grammar and spelling was bad can you tell me where so I know where I need to fix it? Thanks and Enjoy :) I also know the characters are out of character so please stop saying it in your reviews. Also this next chapter starts with them entering the plane and ends with them landing at the Bahamas so it might be short. Thanks again!**

A Day Off

Dan, Amy, Ian, Zane, and Natalie drove 20 minutes in the Kabra's luxurious limousine from the beach house to the airport which conveniently had one of the Kabra's private jets there. In the airport they were all going through customs while Dan announced...

"Amy I gotta go pee pronto!"Dan whisper/yelled at his sister.

"Dan do you really have to go now? We're in the middle of the customs line and you have to go to the bathroom!" At this point Amy was about ready to have Dan sit on the plane and listen to the sound of trickling water. "You know what Dan? I bet Ian and Natalie have a bathroom on their jet so wait until then."

"But Ameeeeeee(I meant to spell it like that with E's so its like a nickname) I have to go now."Amy shot a if-you-say-it-one-more-time-I'll-never-let-you-go-pee-again looks at Dan and the color from his face went a few shades lighter.

"Fine."Dan said taking out a chocolate bar from his back pack.

Finally after waiting for half an hour they reached the front of the customs line. They all threw their luggage, shoes, and carry-on bags into different crates on a conveyer belt and walked through the metal detectors. Dan's bag started to buzz because of the sword he "had to have" in Japan. The lady opened the bag and took out the weapon and said...

"Excuse me Mr. Daniel Cahill may I ask what this is?

"Well this you see is a twelfth century replica of a samurai sword that I am bring to a exhibit in England." Dan replied smoothly.

Assuming that the sword was a toy of some sort she let it slide and but it back in the bag.

"I'm sorry. It's just that the protocol is so strict here."

"Oh it's fine. You have a nice day now."Dan interrupted her and then they all walked away with their stuff.

"So Ian what is the gate way number?"Amy asked Ian.

"It is 43 and it starts boarding whenever we want it to."Ian replied with one of his signature smirks.

"Lets go now. I can't wait to see Prucci!"Natalie said with a squeal at the end.

"Natalie, who is Prucci?" Dan asked her.

"It is my cute, adorable dog that was named after Prada and Gucci"replied an excited looking Natalie.

"Well that is just super obvious."

"Well so are your ninja skills"  
"What was that Natty?"Dan said.

"Daniel I said that I do not believe you have ninja skills."Natalie said with a Ian-like smirk.

"Well fine watch this."Dan replied.

"Oh god"Amy said.

"Surprisingly Dan ran up the closet wall and did a back flip and landed on his hands then pushed off and did a kick in the air. Then he jumped up and did a 360 degree turn with his leg out so it was basically like a hurricane kick. Then he did a hand stand and walked to Natalie who was awe struck then jumped back to his feet.

"Well you see I am not a suckish ninja!"Dan said and walked towards Amy who's mouth was in the shape of an "O".

"Dan where did you learn that?"Amy asked.

"Well sometimes I would stay after school with the gymnastic people and I would get better until I could finally do that."Dan replied like nothing happened.

"Well that's cool! Now we can have gymnastic offs if you want."

"Well that is kind of weird so lets go to the plane."Dan stated.

Ian led them all to the plane and boarded it.

"You guys ready for lift off?" Ian said who was flying the plane.

"You bet'cha. Does this plane have any food?" Dan's stomach gargled.

"Yea we do. Just hit the button on your right arm rest."Ian replied

Dan pressed the button and his seat was lowered into the hidden kitchen that was underneath all the seats. He stepped off his seat and looked around. He saw a granite wrap-around kitchen covered with the newest Kitchen-Aid appliances. He opened the stainless steel fridge and the cabinets next to it and gasped. It was filled with everything you need to run a 5 star restaurant. He looked the the recipe book and decided to make chocolate chip cookies.

Dan took out two large bowls, an electronic mixer, one small bowl, a liquid measuring cup, a wooden spoon, a whisk, a butter knife, flour, eggs, sugar, chocolate chips, butter, and milk. He put the flour and sugar in one bowl. He also but the eggs, butter, and milk in another bowl and stirred. Then he mixed the wet and dry ingredients until he had cookie dough. After that he folded in the chocolate chips and took pieces of the dough and placed them on a pan. He put the cookie dough covered tray into the 350 degrees oven and set the timer to 15 minutes. Dan waited until it was done and then took it out of the oven and placed it on a cooling wrack. After clean up his giant mess and placing the cookies on a plate, he sat back on his and pressed the button again. His chair lifted him back up to the normal level.

"Everyone I made cookies!" They all looked at him like he was crazy. "They're chocolate chip!" And with that all of them,including Ian who put the plane on auto-pilot, ran to Dan and grabbed a handful of cookies. After they were all done stuffing their faces they drank some milk.

"Those cookies were so good!"Natalie said.

"Daniel I'm very impressed by your baking skills." said Ian.

"Yo Dan, those cookies were amazin(I left the g off on purpose)."Zane said.

"Dan was that grandmas cookie recipe?"

"Yea those were Katherine's cookies."

"Who is Katherine?"Ian asked.

"Katherine is Dan and Amy's grandma on Arthur's side." Zane replied.

Ian said, "Well we should all get some shut eye now."

They slept until they heard a loud noise and awoke in startled frenzies.

"Don't worry it was just the Auto-pilot waking me up because we have to land."

"Prucci!"Natalie screamed as she awoke from her dream.

"You'll never take me alive!"Dan said when he woke up.

"Amy your lips are so soft"Zane said when he awoke from his slumber.

"Ohhh Zane your abs are so much harder than Ian's"Amy stated when she woke up.

"Well then we are here."Ian said staring at Zane and Amy who were bright red.

**A.N Well thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and remember please review:) **

**-Super Scribbler **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope you liked the funny parts in the last chapter. Also I forgot to say that I don't own Kitchen-Aid surprisingly... or the 39 clues(also surprisingly yea I know :P) Was that part to long about the plane?Also my description of Dan making chocolate chip cookies was probably bad and wrong so yea. Also Dove's Wings when I said that I meant to type the raping thing in a funny way I do not find rape amusing. I added that part in so it was funny and I wrote it in a joking manner not because I think rape is amusing. Just to make you happy I'm going to put OOC on the description. Enjoy :)**

A Day Off

Zane, Amy, and Dan had their jaws on the floor from seeing the Kabra's Bahama base. It was even _nicer_ than their plane. They walked towards the door, which was opened by a "Kabra servant".

"Natalie Go take _Dan_ with you to get Prucci from his room. Zane, Amy, and I will take a tour of the house which I'm sure you can give Dan."

"That sounds good. We can even have some alone time."Natalie gives Dan an air kiss which Dan happily returns.

"Well lets go!"Dan said grabbing Natalie's hand seeing Zane do it to Amy. And with that they went their separate ways.

-Dan and Natalie-

"So Nat what breed is Prucci?"Dan asked.

"Prucci is a New Yorkshire Terrier."(a link to a picture of them is gonna be at the bottom author's note)

"Ohh. I love those dogs! They're so cute." Prucci ran up to... Dan and started to lick his legs. Dan, in response to that, picked Prucci up and brought him close to his chest.

"Hey Prucci remember me? Your owner?" Natalie said with a smile on her face.

Prucci jumped on Natalie's leg and started to bark.

"She is so cute just like you" Dan said as Natalie blushed. Natalie then took Dan on a tour of the house which started and abruptly ended in the arcade.

-Amy, Zane and, Ian-

"As you can see this is the library and in it is almost every book you can think of. You have "Cat in the Hat", "Sam I am", and even "Pride and Prejudice". If you follow me to the next room you'll see our indoor pool, hot tub, and sports facility." Ian said.

After they went through two doors and a hallway they were in the sports facility. There was an indoor gymnastics facility, a gym(working out), a dance studio, a soccer field, a football field, a track, a basketball court, and a tennis court. Amy ran over to the gymnastics facility and started to do make up a routine on the high beam. Zane on the other hand ran to the basketball court and made ten swishes in a row. Ian just watched Amy flip. He was truly impressed and for a Kabra, that was hard to do.

Zane ran over and asked Amy to teach him some gymnastics "moves" as he called them.

"How do you do a back flip?" Zane asked.

"Well first you sit in a imaginary chair and but your arms below your knees. Then you jump straight up at the same time you snap your arms towards the sky. As soon as your in the air you tuck into a ball and grab your knees with your hands. When you see the ceiling you want to kick out your feet so you can land. Got it?"

"Yea I got it. Now hopefully I don't break my back." Zane said. He surprisingly did it perfectly. No one knew how he did it on his first try. It usually took months to perfect but it took him seconds.

Zane asked Amy, "What else you got?".

"Well there's back handsprings, front flips, front flips with a twist, back flips with a twist, double and triple back and front flips, lay outs, back lay outs, and maybe a double lay out."

**A.N Sorry this chapter was so short. :( I had a writer's block and wanted to get this one out fast. Hope you enjoyed =) Should I have Amy end up with Zane or Ian because I don't think Ian really deserves her after Japan. He is Prucci! **.com/imgres?imgurl=.nz/yorkshire_terrier_02_puppies_for_&imgrefurl=http:/www..nz/yorkshire_terrier_puppies_for_&h=643&w=500&sz=26&tbnid=ewhvM3gqTOwh_M:&tbnh=255&tbnw=198&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dnew%2Byorkshire%2Bterriers&zoom=1&usg=_YK9JGNJj26J1u5WmM_Lu1AqRBGI=&sa=X&ei=ImN0TNz1M5r89gTZjq39Ag&ved=0CCIQ9QEwAA


End file.
